I Saw Karou Kissing Santa Claus
by Mira Spiegel
Summary: Yahiko wakes up in the middle of night to find some guy in red kissing Karou. He takes matters into his own hands, but who is in the red suit? Just a short little Christmas fic for the holidays. Hope you like it!


Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, so don't sue me. Also, I don't know if Santa was around in Japan during the time of Kenshin, but hey folks, it's the holidays, so enjoy!  
  
  
  
I Saw Karou Kissing Santa Claus  
  
by Aryn  
  
  
  
Karou hung the lantern on the porch and looked out at the dojo grounds. Night had sucessfully fallen, cloaking the buildings in its peaceful blanket of rest. Her forhead creased slightly and she grew pensive. Kenshin had dissapeared a few hours before sunset and hadn't reappeared since then. Even Yahiko had asked where the Rurouni went. It wasn't like Kenshin to just wander off for hours. She hoped nothing had happened to either cause his absence or prolong it.  
  
"Ho ho ho, Karou-dono!"  
  
Karou looked out at the courtyard to see a red clad figure making it's way towards her. It had sounded like Kenshin, but whoever it was, sure didn't look like him. As he neared her, she was surprised to find Kenshin's violet eyes filled with humor as he look at her from underneath a fake white beard and red hat. He was dressed in a red jacket and pants, all trimmed with white. Karou laughed.  
  
"Well, hello Kenshin. What's this about?"  
  
"I'm not Kenshin. I'm Santa Claus. However, I do know Kenshin. Nice guy."  
  
"Yes he is." Karou managed to say between attempts to stifle her laughter.  
  
Kenshin walked up the steps. "Isn't it a little late to be out here by yourself?"  
  
"Actually, I was waiting for that nice guy Kenshin to come back. He ran off and didn't tell me where he was going."  
  
"I'll have to talk to him about that." Kenshin slid his arms around Karou's waist and pulled her close to him. "But thank you for waiting for me."  
  
She touched the velvety material. "So what's this all about, Kenshin?"  
  
"I'm sure Yahiko never had a real Christmas before, so I figured, why not go all out this year."  
  
"I think it's a great idea. But, aren't you a little too short to be Santa?"  
  
Lines formed around his eyes, letting Karou know under the beard he was smiling. "Yeah, I am. But Sano wouldn't dress up for it, no matter how much sake I offered to buy him."  
  
Karou laughed. "All the better. We don't need a foul mouthed Santa around here."  
  
Kenshin bent his head slightly. "No, we don't. However, a Mrs. Claus wouldn't be such a bad idea."  
  
Karou tilted her chin. "No, not a bad idea at all."  
  
  
  
Yahiko woke up at the sound of someone outside the dojo. Grabbing his wooden sword, he quietly crept off his futon and towards the window. He saw Karou on the porch by a lantern. Her hand was over her mouth, a surprised look on her face. There was someone walking up the stairs towards her dressed in red and white. Yahiko didn't recognize them. Gripping his sword, he made for the porch, using the shadows and bushes for cover. Kenshin wasn't here, or at least Yahiko didn't know if he was back yet. So that left him to defend the dojo.  
  
From the shadows, he watched the stranger put his arms around Karou. He had to do something soon. But what stopped him was Karou wasn't doing anything about it. She seemed calm as she talked to him quietly. Yahiko fought the urge to attack the stranger. Where was Kenshin? How could he leave the dojo at night without telling them where he was going? Yahiko watched as the stranger leaned down and kissed Karou. The urge to fight couldn't be stopped anymore.  
  
Yahiko sprang from the dark, bounded up the stair and landed a blow squarely on the back of the intruder's head. Stunned, he back up slightly, and Yahiko jumped in front of Karou, sword held at ready.  
  
"Stay away from her!"  
  
The intruder sat on the porch, rubbing his head through a goofy looking red hat. "Ooorrrooo..."  
  
Yahiko almost dropped his sword. "Or...oro?"  
  
"Kenshin, are you all right?" Karou side stepped the stunned the Yahiko and removed the hat and beard. The rurouni still looked a little swirly eyed.  
  
"Nice shot Yahiko. Way to defend the dojo!" Kenshin gave him a weak thumbs up sign before falling back onto the porch, unconscious.  
  
Yahiko looked up at Karou. "I thought that..."  
  
"That's all right. Help me get me inside and then you go back to bed."  
  
"Okay." Yahiko propped up the sword against the wall and grabbed Kenshin's feet while Karou picked up his shoulders.  
  
"What's up with his outfit?" Yahiko flashed her a sly grin. "He dresses worse than you!" 


End file.
